1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a method of manufacturing a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
An organic electroluminescent device (a so-called organic EL element) is a light-emitting element having a structure in which at least one luminescent organic layer (light-emitting layer) is interposed between an anode and a cathode. In such a light-emitting element, by applying an electric field between the cathode and the anode, electrons are injected from the cathode side into the light-emitting layer and holes are injected from the anode side, excitons are generated by the recombination of the electrons and the holes in the light-emitting layer, and, when the excitons return to a ground state, the energy portion thereof is released as light.
A method for forming a light-emitting layer using a liquid phase process such as an ink jet method (for example, JP-A-2011-29666) is known as a method of manufacturing of such an organic EL element. For example, in JP-A-2011-29666, after forming the hole injection layer using an ink jet method in a bank provided on the substrate, a light-emitting layer is formed using an ink jet method on the hole injection layer. In JP-A-2011-29666, the flatness of the light-emitting layer is increased.
However, because the thickness of the outer peripheral portion of the hole injection layer that is the underlayer of the light-emitting layer becomes thicker than the central portion, even if the thickness of the light-emitting layer formed thereafter is simply made uniform, it is difficult to uniformize the substantial thickness of the light-emitting layer, and a problem arises of the brightness distribution of the emitted light becoming non-uniform as a result.